Baby Faces
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has always felt compelled to protect Agent Spencer Reid, because the young agent has a baby face that's hard to take seriously. But will Reid take advantage of it? will Hotch take his compulsion to "protect" Reid too far?
1. Chapter 1

**"Baby Faces"**

**Rating: M it gets smutty baby ;)  
**

**Summary: Erin Hotchner has always felt compelled to protect Agent Spencer Reid, because the young agent has a baby face that's hard to take seriously. But will he take his compulsion to "protect" Reid too far?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Author's Note: I had this weird Hotch/Reid dream and decided to act on it :D BTW if you delight in unexpected surprises, you'll be in for a treat in some later chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

He had always introduced the younger agent as_ "Doctor Reid," _but his attempts to make Spencer a part of the gang proved more difficult than just throwing out titles. Erin Hotchner was dedicated to what little family he had left, also known as the BAU. He obsessed with keeping everyone safe, and at peace almost as much as Garcia had, maybe even more. Doctor Reid was one of Hotchner's special projects though. Nothing could stop him from trailing after his youngest agent mostly without Spencer even realizing it. Like a parent compulsively following his child to the bus stop; even if the child begged and pleaded to be left to their own devices, Hotch couldn't stop. He never ceased pulling his own hair out over the boy's well-being. After all, Spencer Reid, had the street smarts of a three year old.

_Spencer's level of intelligence could do nothing for him now! There wasn't anyway that Spencer could talk the suspect down from his psychotic break. The unsub was holding him hostage. The barrel of the gun pressed so hard against Spencer's temple that he winced in pain, his face was flushed. "Erin! Help Me!" he begged. It was foreign to Agent Hotchner, the boy had never called him by his first name before. Somehow this notion struck a chord with the older agent, he was inspired to go to any length to take the unsub down. His heart pounded and adrenaline rushed through his veins like vehicles on a speedway. He unholstered his gun and pointed it straight at the unsub. "Please Erin!" The boy continued to beg trying to wriggle free from the unsub's tight, demanding grasp._

_"Let him go," Hotchner ordered._

_"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" the unsub commanded. Hotch felt trapped, how could he disarm the suspect without making any fatal mistakes? As Hotch held his gun aimed straight for the unsub's head he wondered if he should make the shot. How quick was the unsub himself? How many lives would it end up costing? Fear riddled through Spencer's beautiful blue eyes, begging Hotch to take the shot while fearing the blast being that close to his own head. It was clear that Spencer was just as unsure as Hotch and it was of no reassurance to the older agent that his genius subordinate didn't know what to do. Just as Hotch began to abandon hope, and become restless, help arrived._

_Sirens blared through the foggy night air frightening the unsub! Lights were visible just around the bend as the traffic of uniforms rushed for the scene! He let the boy go leaving him to fall to his knees in a whimpering heap. The unsub ran into the street, never to be seen again. Hotch could have run after him, but chose too stay by Reid's side. He held the crying agent in his arms and hushed him, stroking his messy lochs of golden hair. "Spencer are you okay?"_

_"No, but I will be," the shivering boy answered looking up at his rescuer with eyes full of admiration and crystalline tears. The wind blew cold and bitter biting at any exposed flesh. Spencer bundled up in Hotchner's arms, clinging to his sleeves._

"You're adorable when you're in mortal danger."

"What?" Spencer asked looking up at Agent Hotchner from his paper work.

"Uh, nothing." Hotch shook himself out of his daze. How long had he been enveloped in the haunting vision that had been playing out in his head?

"Are you okay? Sir, you've been staring at me for the passed ten and a half minutes," Spencer pointed out.

"No, I wasn't," Hotch lied.

"Yes you have, I could feel your eyes piercing my skull," Spencer testified.

"I was staring off into space. Now drop it," Hotch demanded his subordinate.

"Whatever you say," Spencer remarked grinning at the older agent. He directed his focus back onto his work, he rested his head in his hand. His thumb was circling the bruise on his temple. He commenced with looking up at the other agent in the desk across from him every now and then. Just to steal a couple glances of the dark haired male who'd saved him. Every now and then Spencer would catch Hotch attempting the same. Something in the air was amiss. Hotch's view of Spencer had obviously changed since the incident. Spencer could see it, but could Hotch?

"Hey guys, we think we've locked in on his location," J.J. interrupted their back and forth of stares. "Is everything alright?" she asked sensing the tension between the two of them.

"Everything's fine. Where is he?" Hotch asked standing up.

"An anonymous tipper places him in room 1107 at a motel known as_ 'The Reef.'_" J.J. answered after flipping through several pages on her clipboard. She placed it down on Reid's desk at the same time the boy stood up.

"Spencer, I think it's best you sit this one out," Hotch advised.

"This guy nearly killed me, sir. With all due respect, I'd like to see him get taken down," Spencer replied. Hotch rolled his eyes but allowed him to come along. Spencer Reid grinned.

The black SUV rushed through traffic and passed the several pedestrians that jaywalked and strolled along sidewalks at this time of day. The team was prepared to catch this guy and take him down. He was suspected of four murders, all of homosexual males that he had been keeping regular surveillance of. Strangled them in his own houses and raped them. The parking deck was packed. Upon finding the unsub's Camry, Emily and J.J. unloaded to inspect it. Hotch, Morgan, and Reid proceeded to room 1107. They had to hurry or the spot would grow cold. They didn't have time to receive a key from the front desk. Hotch was the one to kick the door in, an impressive feat for the head investigator who had rarely done such things. It was more in Morgan's nature to take down doors and other irrational, and risky activities. Spencer was in fact awestruck.

Upon entering they cleared the walk in bedroom. They proceeded to the sitting room to find the unsub with a male hostage that was bound up with rope. "Freeze!" Hotch demanded. The unsub ceased his activity and slowly turned to face the trio. "Now slowly put your hands on your head." The unsub complied. "Reid, untie this young man," Hotch ordered. Reid complied and started with the hostage's hands, tied behind his back. Spencer glared up at the man that had held him at gunpoint just two days ago. His eyes were full of spite. Looking back at Hotch he saw eyes full of a similar spite. Something in Hotch's eyes and tone were despicable and rough. It was plain and simple, Hotch detested the unsub. Spencer had usually only seen this behavior towards unsubs that targeted children. This was something special. Something specific was ticking Hotch off.

"You again pretty boy?" the unsub asked with a twisted grin on his unshaven face. His teeth were an unsettling tint of yellow. He had blatant cavities in the molar regions of his mouth.

"Don't answer him, Reid," Hotch ordered as Morgan worked on handcuffing the unsub. Reid felt strangely restrained as he freed the hostage. He bit his tongue, abiding by Hotch's orders. Spencer's worse judgment begged for life through words but Spencer refused it a voice.

"No, no I wanna talk to that boy later. You do interrogations right?" the unsub continued to egg the older agent on.

"We do, but you won't be talking to Reid." Hotch refused to satisfy the unsub's appetite for a weaker member to talk to.

"Why not?" Reid would whine later.

"Because the man almost killed you! I'm not letting you talk to him, that's just what the scum wants!" Hotch explained almost shocked that he had to explain at all. This boy was really beginning to wear on his nerve.

"But I'm fascinated by killers that have a certain discrimination against races, religions, and sexualities! I wanna know why, sir! Please let me interview him. I want to know what was going through his head the night he almost..."

"That makes it personal, I'm afraid I can't allow it." Hotch was searching for all possible excuses to keep his subordinate on a short protective leash.

"Come on, Hotch. Humor the boy!" Morgan urged in Spencer's defense. He prodded a little longer for his friend until Hotch finally agreed. Spencer silently thanked Morgan.

Spencer sat down at the table across from the culprit holding several files, everything the BAU had on record about the unsub. Spencer had formulated a plan the instant that they had captured the serial rapist.

"So, why did you target gay men?" Spencer began.

"Because I wanted too."

"But, you're gay. Why target gay men specifically? Why not randomly target men of all sexual orientations?" Spencer asked.

The unsub took a minute to think. "Well, because a man like yourself tends to keep himself prettier than any straight man would."

"So you can tell that I'm..."

"You can sense it on some people. That's how I picked 'em."

Spencer cocked an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that you targeted gays for a different reason."

"Why do you suppose that kid?"

"I don't think you raped them for the enjoyment of rape. I think, you're bitter toward other gay males because they never gave you a chance. To sum it up, I think you raped those men because you could never get their consent, even if you tried. Cause obviously you've stopped trying," Spencer provoked.

The unsub stayed perfectly still. "When's the last time you got laid pretty boy?"

"Well..."

"You see, I thought so," the unsub smirked.

"I'm working on it."

"Not getting very far."

"At least I have a chance at getting laid sometime this year. _With_ consent!" Spencer retaliated.

"Oh! You must be talking about your little boyfriend in the window!" the unsub remarked pointing to the observatory window. Hotch was watching with a puzzled expression. He was astonished; provocation was an unusual style for Reid.

"Like I said, at least I have a chance at consensual sex. I have a feeling you'll get your just desserts in prison. You'll know just what it feels like."

Spencer was losing air as he felt the unsub's hands constricting around his throat. The concrete floor was cold against his back, his hair stood on end. He felt lightheaded yet satisfied with the results. The swirling ceiling and uncomfortable lack of air in his lungs was a solid reminder he was still alive and there was still hope for the desired outcome.

Hotch rushed from his post watching the interview take place. He busted open the door to Spencer's aid. He grabbed the unsub in a chokehold from behind surprising the suspect into loosening his grip. With enough brute force of Hotch ripping the suspect away from the cringing agent, Spencer was able to free himself from his second hostage situation in a row. Hotch hoisted the unsub into a corner, a security officer bustled to restrain and imprison the suspect. Hotch rushed to Spencer's side as the officer took the unsub away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Hotch asked infuriated as he held the younger agent in his arms once again.

Coughing and sputtering a bit just before he managed to get the words out, Spencer smirked. "Because I'm adorable when I'm in mortal peril."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Baby Faces"**

**Author's Note: Chapter two! BTW sorry about spelling it "Erin" and not "Aaron" I was braindead. I have a guy-friend that spells it the way I misspelled took me forever to get the first chapter out. I have a lot of plans for this story now just to put them in action. Pray my computer complies! Remember to review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

"Spencer, it was out of line for you to put yourself in danger like that! I'm constantly saving your ass and this is how you repay me?" Hotch's voice boomed through his office. Spencer slumped shamelessly in a chair he pulled up in front of Hotch's desk. He was in fact smiling at his boss, in an unsettling way. His answer echoed in his body language. He didn't care. "Irresponsible! That's it you're suspended! You're lucky I don't fire you!" Hotch came to a verdict.

"So why don't you fire me?" Spencer asked.

"Do you _want_ to get fired?" Hotch was shocked that Spencer was back sassing him like this.

"No. I'm just wondering why you won't fire me. Is it because I know?"

"Know? What do you know?" Hotch grimaced.

"You were staring at me while I was working. It wasn't very intent, you were drifting but unmistakeably staring at me. Then there's what I heard you say under your breath. Remember?" Spencer pointed out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you wanna get a drink with me later?" Spencer proposed suddenly, tip-toeing around the question. He wanted the answer to leave an impact.

"What? No! What are you getting at Spencer?"

Spencer took a minute for dramatic effect smirking at his superior. "It's obvious. You have a crush on me."

"What? NO!" Hotch roared. He was getting red in the face, his dark hair in an array. The frustration was setting in, falling into place perfectly. Like puzzle pieces.

Spencer stood up starting to round Hotch's desk. "It's okay, Aaron." The first name basis was bone rattling. "It's okay to like me. I like you too," he cooed putting a hand on the desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Reid I want you to leave."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Aaron. 'You're adorable when you're in mortal danger.' Who else could you be talking about? You saved me the other night Aaron. You _saved _me," Spencer whispered those last words, making them drip with innuendo.

"Spencer!" Hotch attempted to regain control of the situation.

"I love it when you say my name like that Aaron." Hotch cringed visibly. Hotch liked it when Spencer said his name too.

He chose his words carefully; "Reid, you're not acting like yourself."

Spencer crept up to Hotch getting uncomfortably close. He looked up at his superior. "It's me. It's always been me, Aaron, I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of just fantasizing and waiting and wishing! I had to do something to get you to notice me. Especially since I found out that you like me too." He put a hand on Hotch's chest but Hotch pushed it away.

"Spencer I didn't want to lose you again!" Hotch grabbed Spencer by the shoulders to get his message in loud and clear. "I was scared that man was going to kill you, then I was mad that you'd put yourself in danger like that when you have no idea how late I stay up at night hoping you didn't find some way to get yourself shot with that smart mouth of yours! You don't _know_ anything!"

Spencer stared wide-eyed into Aaron's. "You're right. I had no idea," Spencer sighed as he stood on his tippy-toes. His lips barely touched with Aaron's, soft heaven, he melted.

"Spencer, you need to go home okay?" Aaron pushed the younger agent away gently. "As of right now you're suspended for five days. You need to get your act straight." Just like that, Spencer's heart sank. He trudged out of the office with his bag at his side.

The drink was too strong for the young FBI agent to be shooting back, but he shot them back like a little stud, pretending not to choke on the bitter taste. He didn't look like whiskey, and other guys around the bar were snickering at the sight. Spencer felt several eyes on him and it made him paranoid. He rested his head on the counter. The agent felt defeated, a sense of loss settled in his stomach.

"What's your problem?" the bartender asked the pathetic looking man at his bar.

"I screwed up," Spencer grumbled.

"Don't worry. You aint a bad looking guy! She'll come crawlin back to you or else you'll find some other broad," the bartender tried.

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer smiled weakly taking another drink. He grimaced at the terrible taste that washed up on his taste-buds like a tide polluted with alcohol and wheat. Pure disgusting, but it was quick. Spencer was unsure of how well he could hold his liquor but it was that uncertainty that made him certain. He weighed a mere 120 pounds and wasn't that tall. He didn't drink often, which did play a factor so he was bound to get wasted quickly and pass into a blissful slumber once he got home. Maybe he would have a sweet dream to tide him over while Hotch was still in denial. However alcohol and pleasant dreams were an unlikely combination. Spencer didn't get his hopes up. He groaned as he wallowed in his quiet misery.

_What was I thinking? I was acting like a total creep! I didn't even know I could be so confident when dealing with someone I have feelings for. What came over me? God he'll fire me. He'll never look at me the same way again!_ Spencer's mind began to flood with panic.

"Spencer, wouldn't you be a little more comfortable drinking an margarita or something like that?" a familiar voice perforated Reid's solitude.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked puzzled as he turned to face the man he broke regulation with just hours before.

"Sir? That hurts Reid. Besides, I never said no to that drink," Hotch smiled as he pulled up a seat next to the solemn looking man.

"I didn't expect you to show up," Spencer finally coughed up the words.

"Then who are you trying to impress with that glass of whiskey?" Hotch asked. "Here hand it to me." Spencer complied and watched in awe as Hotch downed the rest of the glass and sat it back onto the table. "Now please let me buy you a drink that suits you!"

"That sounds nice," Spencer finally admitted. Instinctively the older agent ordered him a margarita, which was significantly better than the whiskey he attempted to enjoy. He smiled at the sweet contrast on his recovering taste-buds.

"Spencer, I think we need to talk on an unprofessional level. What happened today was beyond the job. It's something very personal that we need to get passed us," Hotch began.

"Even when you're trying to discus feelings you sound like a stiff. I think you need another drink," Spencer interrupted.

Hotch sighed before he continued. "You shouldn't have surprised me like that in the office! Anybody could have..."

"But they didn't did they?"

"Spencer just listen." Hotch took a deep breath, his hands were shaking. "I like you okay?" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Spencer asked before taking another sip.

"I like you! Okay? I like you, I really like you! So much it gets on my nerves and I hate you a little. It's distracting how much I like you!" Hotch confessed. Frustration echoed in his words.

"Distracting?" Reid asked puzzled by this remark.

"Yes! It's...it's just distracting okay? I can't put you out of my head."

Spencer thought about this for a moment before making his proposal. "So take me home."

"What?"

"Take me home with you. You want it, I want it. The only way we're going to get over this is by trying," Spencer suggested.

"It's strictly prohibited. I couldn't. I came here to tell you that I can't!" Hotch began.

Spencer leaned in to get his message in loud and clear. "Please take me home _Aaron_," he whispered so it dripped with blatant desire.

Just like that, Spencer was in a position he'd never been in before. Aaron's kisses were rough and wanting. The sheets crumpling under his weight were soft and clean as he imagined they'd be. He deepened the kisses begging for more with his little mewls. He was loving Aaron's hands all over him. His breath was being taken by the fast-paced foreplay. Spencer wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck clinging to him for dear life, begging for more, harder, faster. He'd been waiting for it and now he had it right in his grasp. Hotch pecked at Spencer's neck making him gasp from the pleasure. He wondered when Hotch would start tearing at his clothes. He was getting impatient.

"Aaron, I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you," Hotch assured sliding a hand up the younger agent's shirt. Spencer's heart was pounding rapid-fire. He took this opportunity to slip Reid's shirt off over his head. Spencer's compliance whispered a readiness for the foreplay to end and business to begin. Hotch shed his own shirt after undoing all the buttons. His toned ivory chest matched perfectly with Reid's as he continued to nip at the agent's neck before leaving a large hickey on the nape. Spencer released one of his several trapped moans. It echoed significantly in the room. It drove Aaron wild. He found himself ravaged with impatience and lust. He continued to nip at the younger man's exposed flesh, working his way down his creamy torso before reaching his limitation. He unzipped the man's jeans feeling strangely relieved as the other party tensed up.

"You're my first you know," Spencer purred.

"What? You mean you're a virgin?"

"I didn't think it was a secret," Spencer pulled Hotch into a kiss but the older man pulled away.

"No! No. This isn't happening tonight," Hotch shook his head getting off the younger man to lay next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked turning onto his side to face the agent who'd just rejected him.

"I am _not_ taking your virginity tonight. I'm sorry. I can't let you lose it like this." Hotch sighed deeply trying to repress the lust with rationality.

"Oh," Spencer was surprised but sat up and began to zip up his fly.

"You don't have to leave," Hotch clung to Reid's hand looking him in the eyes.

Spencer smiled. "Okay." He lay back down wondering how this was supposed to work. Hotch answered for him. He could feel his strong arms wrap around him. "So, not tonight?" Spencer asked once again.

"Not tonight," Hotch whispered. "Not _tonight._ Now go to sleep okay?"

Both agents slept feeling defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Baby Faces"**

**Author's Note: Chapter THREE! I like where it's going so far. I just hope the rest of you do. Remember to review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

Spencer's waking was awkward to say the least. Hotch wasn't awake yet, Spencer had woken three minutes before Hotch's alarm clock was set to go off. In those three minutes of silence, he felt foreign to this house and totally alone. An alien without a cause or company. He sighed, Hotch's arms were still around him so he couldn't just sneak out. The feeling was far too pleasant too wriggle free from. He was satisfied where he was, but all the same scared to death of the morning beyond this. What would become of the two of them once the night before wore off. Their little lapse of judgment may never be spoken of again, all of Reid's effort may be for nothing! That damn alarm clock was so loud!

Hotch groaned as he stirred from his slumber. He opened his eyes to meet the man he'd been spooning all night. "Oh hey, Reid," Hotch grumbled as he took his arms back for a morning stretch. The agent suddenly jolted awake. "Spencer, we didn't!" Hotch began. He then remembered. "No we didn't! Okay thank goodness." The comment was a stab at Spencer's ego. He couldn't help but pout a little.

"You wouldn't," Spencer mumbled under his breath.

"I have to get ready," Hotch stepped onto the cold hardwood floor to walk into his bathroom.

"Am I still..." Spencer began.

"Yes, you're still suspended Reid. You stepped out of line," Hotch answered before Spencer could even get the question out.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tonight? Maybe get a couple drinks again?" Spencer asked desperate to keep this thing going. His face flushed as the other agent looked back at him on the bed.

"Definitely, but we're not doing last night again. Got that?" Hotch confirmed.

"Someday," Spencer joked looking for his shirt on the floor. "I don't wanna spend all day at home," he grumbled.

"Then spend all day here," Hotch advised overhearing this snide little comment.

"I couldn't possibly," Spencer answered taking the comment seriously.

"Eh, why not? I trust you. Besides we're a couple now," Hotch pointed out blushing.

"A couple!" Spencer grinned.

"Yes, a couple. Don't make a big deal out of it." Hotch stormed into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Spencer marveled at the boss' unwillingness to submit to one night stands. It made him feel like more than what he was shooting for. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his heart was pounding again. Hotch got dressed for work while Spencer sat hopelessly lost in his daydreams on the bed. "I'll pick you up at your place okay?" He awkwardly stared into the younger agent's eyes before kissing him goodbye. He knew Spencer would be on his way once he finished washing up. A couple.

Spencer waited four seconds after he heard the door close behind Aaron to spring into action. There was a dresser on the other side of the room and Spencer, who hadn't even come close last night, was curious. He started with the top drawer, it was a common place. Jackpot! They were all neatly folded and even ironed! Hotch was more compulsive than Reid had thought. Reid immediately found his favorite pair out of the several different plaid and solid colored majority. It was a classic pair of boxers, plain white, with red hearts all over them. He was astounded by the contrast between the excruciatingly plain pairs of undergarments to this! He was giddy with excitement. He found that he couldn't wait to see Hotch in them. He throbbed and turned beet red with fantasy. He stuffed the pair of boxers into his pocket making a mission out of it.

Reid looked back at the bed and noticed that his compulsive partner had left it unkempt in his rush off to work. It was out of character, most likely brought on by Spencer's presence. He pondered for a moment and finally decided he'd attempt to make the bed to his boyfriend's satisfactory. Aah, it felt good to be able to call Hotch his boyfriend. There was really no better feeling, he would later discover.

Beside the bed he found his crumpled up shirt abandoned for the night. He frowned at the wrinkles in his shirt, his walk of shame would not be dazzling. On that lovely note, he needed a cab. He searched left and right for the house phone and called one up after shimmying into his shirt. The cab would be there in about fifteen minutes. In the meantime, he satisfied his morning appetite with an apple he'd found among a plate of fresh fruit he'd found in the fridge. He was certain Hotch wouldn't mind.

The cab drove him back to the bar where he was able to pick up his car and drive home. The car had been left out all night. The bartender who was just about to drive back to his house smiled and winked at him in the parking lot. Spencer smiled back before driving home. Familiar home. He placed the boxers carefully into his drawer and took a shower. He was devastated to wash away the smell of Aaron's cologne but he needed to freshen up for the date he was going to have tonight. His _first_ date! In that shower Spencer realized he had given away his first kiss just yesterday. It felt typical, yet dreamlike. He marveled at the idea of Hotch being his first everything, as well as his willingness to give a way his first kiss and virginity in the same night. When he thought about it that way, he was thankful to Hotch for refusing him last night.

Spencer had never in his life worried about how he wore his hair or which outfit would look better on him. He had hours to spare before Hotch would pick him up, but he felt inclined to be prepared. He couldn't rest until he'd found an outfit that would appeal to his new boyfriend. It was his first date! He wanted it to be perfect! He found himself looking for advice on date etiquette online. He found out that he'd be best off with a button up shirt and slacks, no tie. He was satisfied with what he picked out and was finally able to settle down and enjoy the rest of the day.

Hotch took off work early and was able to pick Spencer up around 7:30. Spencer had been ready for three hours but he would never admit it. He'd even bothered to put on a cologne and let it air out so the scent was light yet noticeable. Hotch wouldn't have had a clue how much effort he put into his preparation.

Hotch looked amazing in similar attire but he'd chosen to wear a tie. He always wore a tie, it was one of the things that mad Hotch who he was. Spencer was happy to see he'd changed just for their date. "So, are we just getting a couple drinks?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm taking you to a restaurant. A bar isn't a proper place for a first date," Hotch smiled taking Spencer's hand. Spencer could have melted then and there.

"Okay, that sounds fun." Spencer was delighted to have a traditional date on his hands. He was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. He sat in the passenger seat of Hotch's car leaving his arm on the rest. Hotch drove with one hand and held Reid's with the other. Spencer could stay like that forever.

The two arrived at a little restaurant that served primarily Italian cuisine. It was quaint and pleasant. The atmosphere was very little villa, Hotch had definitely picked a winner. The two enjoyed a meal that Hotch would later demand he pay for, while chatting each other up about their days, and interests. Both Hotch and Reid didn't watch much television, and Reid read a lot of interesting books that he recommended to his new boyfriend. They clicked the most when they gossiped about others in the BAU and certain cases. Spencer didn't like talking about work much so he decided to change the topic to Hotch's compulsiveness. Hotch thanked Reid for making his bed but admitted he had to rearrange the pillows a bit. The two of them had a good laugh and asked for the bill.

The drive home was rather silent since they'd already talked each other out. Reid enjoyed his partners taste in classical music all the way there and stared up at the dark menacing clouds through the window. Hotch walked Spencer to his door to say goodnight. It had started pouring and he needed to rush back to his vehicle. As they kissed thunder boomed loudly as lightning split the sky. Romantic, Hotch thought.

"Well good night," Hotch said beginning to walk back to his car. Reid clung to his sleeve as the thunder clapped again. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me tonight," Spencer whispered.

"Spencer, it's not happening tonight, not after the first date."

"No! I don't want that! I just need you to stay with me!"

"Spencer, are you scared of thunder storms?" The thunder roared ominously over head and the lightning illuminated the stoop.

"Please! Please, stay here with me Aaron!" Spencer begged clinging to Hotch's arm.

"Alright but don't try anything. Got that?" Hotch warned.

Spencer started to unlock his door. "Of course not. I promise."

The two stepped inside and Spencer lead Hotch into his room. It was tidy with a large bed despite Spencer's constant solitude. The two stripped down and climbed into bed together. Spencer was quick about it as the thunder cracked like a whip, he turned on a little light in the corner and climbed under the covers.

"Seriously Reid? A night-light?" Hotch teased.

"Shut up and hold me."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Baby Faces"**

**Author's Note: Chapter FOUR! Chapter three's gonna be hard to beat, I think it's one of the most adorable chapter of the chapters to come. XD Hang in there, it'll be fun. Remember to review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

Spencer and Aaron had been seeing each other exclusively for nearly two months. The two hadn't let the team know about their relationship because it was against regulations and would cause commotion. They would steal glances of each other every now and then, and drop off love notes at each others' desks, but it wasn't outed around the office. Spencer was head over heels, after all, Hotch was his first boyfriend...or significant other for that matter. The two of them had another one of their world famous dates tonight and it was all he could think about. Spencer was beginning to understand how a relationship between the two of them could be distracting. Often he found his eyes drifting from his files to an email or a letter from his boyfriend.

Spencer was worrying that his relationship with Hotch wasn't advancing. Sure he was spending night after night with his lover, but they hadn't officially moved in together, or even had sex. He knew there was no where for there relationship to go but up, so why was it standing still? He pondered on the idea of advancing any further with his boyfriend. Spending every night by his side, falling asleep after passionate bouts of love-making, waking up to him. It was an appealing notion. Spencer began to fantasize.

He imagined exploring the wonders beneath Hotch's clothes. He dreamed of Hotch's hot flush skin and heavy breath as he collapsed back onto the bed by his side. Their sweat ridden bodies would heap together as one. _"Spencer, I love you,"_ he imagined in Hotch's voice. It echoed in his head, his most treasured and secret desire. He dreamed of those three precious words for the passed couple of nights as he lay in his lover's arms. He could never quite figure out why this was in his head. He couldn't imagine being in love with Aaron so soon. They'd only been together for two months, there wasn't a chance he loved Hotch. So why did he want Hotch to profess his love?

He played around with this idea for awhile considering Hotch having unrequited love for him, it was appealing. The idea of having Hotch wrapped tightly around his finger without having to worry about getting his own heart broken was deliciously despicable. What was the word? Yes. Hotch could be his boy-toy if he played his cards right. The hidden fantasies of the shy genius tortured him night and day. All the people he knew and loved perceived him as this quiet, introverted genius, but inside he felt like a dirty, shady, stranger to the people who thought they really knew him. It sickened him that he could be this shy and afraid of social activity, and deviant at the same time. So strange that he could take on two totally different personalities on a dime. This was common in the schizophrenic though. He shook the glorious day-dreams from his head as he continued to profile.

The thought of a more serious relationship did linger in Spencer's mind. The thought of living with Hotch was particular. He'd already spent every night this week buried in Hotch's bed. Was it too much to ask to make it official? Was it too much to ask to take the next step together? The more he thought about it, the more obsessed he became with the level their relationship was on. No pet names, no flowers, nothing really fancy, and NO sex! Was this relationship even going anywhere?

Spencer sulked silently until it was time for him to clock out. He rushed back to his place to take a shower and change clothes. Despite it all he was still excited for his date. He couldn't resist doing all he could to impress his boyfriend. He enjoyed dressing up for dates, he rarely over-worked on his appearance, but the outcome felt strangely rewarding. He was combing his hair back for the third time when he heard Hotch knock on the door. His heard didn't leap with it's usual joy, it phased him.

He opened the door to see Hotch standing in the doorway with a bouquet of fresh-cut flowers in his hand. Strange, a fantasy come true. Spencer's eyes widened with delight. The flowers were several beautiful colors and scents, just beautiful really. Babies breath was in the mix, one of Spencer's favorite flowers. "What's the special occasion?" he asked.

"You'll find out at the end of the night." Hotch winked handing his boyfriend the bouquet. Spencer leaned in to smell the assortment of gorgeous tulips, babies breath, white and yellow roses. The assortment was just perfect.

"Let me put this in a vase," Spencer smiled rushing back inside to preserve the flowers. He arrived back in the doorway just seconds later. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Somewhere pretty special. I've had reservations set up."

"I still wanna know what the occasion is!"

"You'll find out," Hotch assured. Spencer locked the door behind them, Hotch took his arm and lead him to the car. Hotch opened the passenger door for his boyfriend and kissed him before shutting it and climbing into the drivers seat. The route was unfamiliar to Spencer, nothing close to any of the other places Hotch had taken him to. He'd never seen these roads. It worried him and excited him all at once.

The restaurant was somewhere away from the city, in the sense that it was in a more rural region. It wasn't a very busy place. They had a seat on an outside deck on the second floor. They had a beautiful view of the vast winding land as they ate the most delectable food that Spencer had ever tasted. The scent of the food that was cooking wafted from it's place on the wood burning stove and out into the air, teasing Spencer's senses. Every last detail was perfect. So perfect that Spencer was rendered speechless and dinner conversation was light to non-existent.

Every now and then Spencer would beg Hotch to tell him why he was going to all this trouble on this particular night. Hotch continued to deny him the right to this information, in hopes that he would build suspense and release when the moment finally came. He pictured the smile from ear to ear across Spencer's beautiful face. That was the reaction he wanted. The drive home consisted of nothing but begging, it did not wear on the ecstatic agent's nerve. He knew it would all be worth it in the end.

Spencer was disappointed to find that Hotch had driven him home, but maybe he would just spend the night there. Hotch avoided spending much time at Spencer's house though. Something about it made him uncomfortable. Standing at the door the prospect didn't look good. But there was definitely something special about this night.

"I can explain," Hotch finally began. "I need you to give me your hand, palm up." Spencer complied. "Close your eyes." Spence complied. He felt first Hotch's warm hand, and then a cold metal in the middle of his palm. Spencer compulsively fluttered his lids. "Now you can open them," Hotch smiled.

"It's a key," Spencer pointed out.

"Not just a key. The key to my house."

"What does this mean?"

"It means you've been spending the last couple nights at my house. I think it's time you have a key. Look I don't want you to move in with me unless you're ready, but in the meantime," Hotch continued.

"Yes, yes I'm ready Aaron!" Spencer jumped happily into Hotch's arms. Tonight he would pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Baby Faces"**

**Author's Note: Chapter FIVE! So far so good, but so much to go. btw this is all post Haley's death! Remember to review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**

* * *

**

"Spencer you have no idea how hard it is to sleep with a night light every night!" Hotch continued to argue on the drive to the BAU.

"Aaron, please we've already discussed this. I can't sleep without one!" Spencer folded his arms in front of his chest growing agitated with his stubborn lover. They were surely starting off this leap in their relationship on the wrong foot.

"Spencer there is nothing to be afraid of! Your fear is totally irrational!"

"Is it? You never know what's lurking in the dark," Spencer blushed furiously.

"Spencer, there's nothing to fear. I am there every night holding you in the dark. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm there." Without taking his eyes off the road, Hotch took the hand he was holding and kissed it lightly making the butterflies always tightly bundled in Spencer's stomach disperse. He was overcome with flattery and joy. He could not however, overcome this 'irrational' fear of his. As irrational as his fear seemed there was probable cause for it's existence. He detested the dark and what came with it.

Hotch was trying to keep his spirits lighthearted, when in all honesty he thought his relationship was moving too fast. The couple had been together for two and a half months and they were now living together in Hotch's home. It was nerve-wracking to have Spencer laying on the same side his beloved late wife had before him. It felt like a dreadful betrayal to a woman he still loved, that could not love him anymore. Reid was the first person he'd dated since his divorce, and something still felt wrong. Something in his gut still felt guilty and just wrong! He shook the feeling away, reconsidering the whole thing. Taking on a new perspective, it was nice to have a companion to hold. It was pleasant to have someone to sleep with after all this time. it was nice to go home to second opinions and ideas that aren't his own.

This petty little argument (if you could even call it that) would later be the key to all of Spencer's fears and doubts. Hotch would discover them all, thinking back on this argument as he held the shaking man in their bed. However this discovery would lie in wait as they blissfully stepped out of Hotch's car and into the parking lot. Beyond this morning wasn't important, now they were going to work.

Derek Morgan pulled into the parking lot simultaneously and stepping out observed the strange pair getting out of the same car. Reid had also spotted the other team mate and made a mental note. If he had gotten Hotch out the door a little later, maybe they could have held hands until they got into the building. Spencer knew Hotch wouldn't stand for the revelation of their relationship. Lately Spencer was desperately craving public displays of affection. He wanted to be able to hold his lover's hand, or cuddle with him on a park bench, without fearing getting caught by a co-worker. More than anything, he wanted to share his relationship with Derek Morgan, his best friend. However his fear of telling Morgan was more than Hotch's disapproval. It was about Morgan's attitude towards these things. Spencer had a feeling that Derek would be opposed to more than the violation of BAU protocol.

Silently the three headed into the building all at once and joined the rest of the team to discuss a new unsub. Pretty typical stuff they were working on. Five victims had been claimed as of now. Typical white male that felt emasculated, seeking power through his victims. The main interest of the meeting was the lack of attention Spencer was getting from his boss. Hotch was refusing Spencer any eye-contact, even when he threw in a couple comments about the unsub and his victimology. It was this blatant disregard for Spencer that everyone was noticing. The room was tense. Eyes were moving from Hotch to Reid rapid fire. Reid was flush with embarrassment and worry, while Hotch was cool and calm. He dismissed them for individual investigation.

On a coffee break, Derek, considered it his personal responsibility to confront Reid about everything he'd seen today. "So, when did you and Hotch start car-pooling?"

"When we started living together," Spencer blurted out preparing his coffee. Suddenly he realized what he confessed, but could not take it back.

"You're living together now? What brought this on?" Morgan cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, he needed some help around the house, and I couldn't stand the place I was staying at. His place is closer to work, so we worked something out. We're friends, why is this odd to you?" Spencer finally stopped stumbling on his words.

"Well, for one, he wouldn't even look at you today after you got out of the car. Did you guys get into an argument or something?"

"Yeah, about sleep," Spencer vaguely admitted.

"Reid have you been keeping that poor man awake?"

"I wish," Spencer mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, yeah. I can't get any sleep, and I've been making too much noise, moving from the kitchen and back."

"Look Reid he's already an insomniac. Just stay in your bed and read a book okay?" Morgan offered this solution. Such a shame he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind, I'll make sure to apologize to Hotch," Spencer smiled meekly taking a sip of his hyper-sugared coffee. He rolled his eyes as Morgan patted him on the back and walked back to his desk. Reid was still troubled by today's meeting. What had he done wrong? He thought they'd settled the score in the car? Why no loving gazes? Hotch wouldn't even dignify his suggestions with a response, and it was eating him up inside. Secrets! Secrets! Secrets! He was tired of the lies. He wanted to be with Hotch openly!

"Alright Spencer, we are going to sleep together without the nightlight!"

"I don't know if I'm ready baby," Spencer whined as he crawled under the covers. Hotch was standing threateningly at the light switch.

"We can do this together Spencer. Just trust me okay. I'll keep you safe," Hotch assured with a smile. He flipped the switch and darkness consumed the bedroom. Spencer shivered as he awaited his lover in their bed. He felt the covers shift.

"Aaron, is that you?" Spencer asked.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be!" Hotch smirked grabbing Spencer from behind. Spencer squeaked in terror. "Calm down, it's just me okay? It's just me," Hotch whispered kissing Spencer's neck softly before cuddling into his shoulder. "Good night babe."

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Aaron," Spencer reluctantly closed his eyes to drift to sleep. He was unaware it could be any more pitch black than the room itself. He winced in discomfort.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," Hotch assured as he comfortingly kissed the nape of Spencer's neck. The younger man loosened up and shut his eyes once again. He felt lightweight and comfortable in his lover's arms. He drifted off into a dream. A seemingly, wonderful dream. This wasn't something that was going to last. The night wore on and Hotch was getting a pleasant sleep without the bright light in the corner beating on his eyelids. He wasn't stirred by the constant squirming Spencer was doing in his arms. The man beside me was not sleeping well at all.

Hotch jolted awake around 3 A.M. to the sound of his lover's screaming. "Aaron! Aaron! Help! Please don't let him kill me! Please Aaron!"

"Baby! Baby! It's okay!" Hotch assured trying to shake his lover awake. "Come on Spencer! It's not real! I'm right here!" Hotch shook his lover.

Spencer opened his eyes. "Aaron? Aaron! Where are you Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"Hang on let me turn on the light," Hotch said getting up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about waking up screaming from the nightmares."

Hotch flicked on the light and looked back at the bed. His lover was sitting up on the bed with long red scratches across his bare chest. Blood was pooling forth from some of the sharper variations in the scratches. "Spencer, you're not having nightmares, you're having night terrors." He climbed back onto the bed to hold his shivering lover in his arms.

"It varies. Sometimes I'll just have these episodes...Oh Aaron was afraid this would happen. I never wanted you to know!" Spencer started sobbing bringing his knees to his bloody chest.

"No, it's good that I know now. I can help you Spencer," Hotch assured.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I just...I need light. But I promised I would adjust to the dark for you. I know you can't help but sleep in pitch blackness..." Spencer shook his head.

"No Spencer. I was wrong." Hotch took his lovers face in his hands hoping to get his message in loud and clear. "I have to adjust to the light."

"Really?" Spencer was shocked with this notion as blood spilled in straight lines from the wounds.

"Yes, now let's get you cleaned up," Hotch smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 virginity crisis

**"Baby Faces"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: This is the debut of that super long chapter I promised featuring Spencer's virginity crisis as first seen in the second chapter. :) Hope you enjoy the sexy sexy :)**

**

* * *

**

Derek Morgan was growing progressively suspicious of Spencer Reid and Hotch. He was surprised to find out they were living together, puzzled by their minuscule argument over sleep, and now was astounded by the sudden aura of joy and released tension between the two. Spencer was smiling like a loon all day and Hotch had this spring in his step that was hard to ignore. The entire team had noticed it. Garcia was the first to suggest a homosexual relationship between the two, but it went ignored. No one could imagine such a scandal with their very own leader. All of them concluded with Morgan's information, that the pair had gotten a good nights sleep for the first time since they moved in together. Maybe Spencer started a new sleeping medication. Either way, they were relieved that the BAU could go back to normal.

While the rest of the team was gossiping, Spencer Reid was walking on air. He too felt relieved to finally get this weight off his chest. Spencer had discussed nightmares briefly with his friend Morgan, but had never discussed his night terrors or his fits with anybody. It was more than enough that Hotch accepted him as he was, he was overjoyed that Hotch was willing to take steps to nurture these terrors. Pondering on it now, the two had been together for nearly three months. Spencer thought it was time to start sharing something else. They were halfway there already for god's sake! They were sharing a bed, half naked and all they did was sleep! He pouted a little as he pondered on this sad fact. He tried his best to understand his boyfriend's mentality. Hotch was probably uncomfortable engaging in sexual activity since the death of his wife. It was enough that Spencer was sleeping in their bed, sex would be the final straw. The final platform in the process of moving on, maybe Hotch was genuinely not ready. Spencer refused to believe it was anything on his behalf, even though Hotch first refused him because he was still a virgin.

Spencer spent the whole day out of focus, fantasizing about he and Hotch's first time. He imagined it as this hot, steamy, romantic night. Thick humid bedroom air filled with the smell of flowers, sweat and deep moans eluding both of them. He imagined it soft and slow for the first time, someday it would pick up the pace. He imagined goosebumps forming on his legs as they did when Hotch kissed and nipped at his neck, not unlike the night of their first sexual encounter. He imagined lip tingling kisses filled with tongue. He could almost feel Hotch's strong, warm hands wandering the intricate geographical surface of his body. The vision was getting so intense, he got the urge to burst into his lover's office, tear off his clothes and throw him onto the desk...

"Reid you okay?" A familiar voice dragged Reid back into reality.

"Huh? Yeah," Spencer answered opening his eyes.

"Buddy you had this weird smile on your face, and your face is beet red." Morgan was visibly smiling, stifling back laughter. "What's up did you get laid last night?"

"No! No! I fell asleep, I think I'm coming down with something I should leave early," Spencer shuffled through his papers hoping to find an escape from this conversation.

"Really? You seemed pretty thrilled this morning. You were humming Reid. I think you got yourself a girlfriend and THAT'S what's been keeping Hotch up at night! She's loud isn't she?" Morgan teased.

Spencer got up to properly place his files in his bag. "You don't know what you're talking about Morgan," Spencer sighed closing the bag. He made a hasty exit, feeling thankful Hotch chose to stop car-pooling to work. He couldn't continue to be in the office! He couldn't get sex off his mind! The idea stuck with him, and it was becoming very apparent to the people around him. He needed to get away from his place of business, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. If anything he needed a shower. Dammit driving a car with an erection wasn't easy!

Spencer shivered as the cold water hit his skin, it was an unrewarding relief from the previous discomfort of lust. He ran his fingers through his sopping wet hair and took a deep breath. His skin paled and he could feel nothing but total relief. Despite this fact, it isn't uncommon for good ideas to strike in the shower. He continued to ponder his little situation with Hotch. How could he make his lover desire him? How could put his own desires out in the open? The cold water washed passed the scars all across his chest, it tingled in a good way. Spencer formulated a plan, hopping out of the shower as soon as possible. He couldn't waste any time, he had to get everything done before Hotch got home.

His lover would walk into the foyer and ask up the stairs, "Spencer are you okay?" Hotch was genuinely concerned that Spencer had left early without warning. It was unlike his boyfriend to just bail on work. Despite his desire to dignify his lover's worry with a response, Spencer bit his tongue to keep up the fantasy. He held back his snickers as he heard his lover walk up the steps. Upon entering the hallway he could see the master bedroom door wide open. Looking down at his feet, Hotch could see rose petals strewn across the floor leading into said master bedroom. He quickly grew suspicious of his lover, a strong floral scent was flying in. Odd, such a romantic gesture from someone who left home sick. He couldn't help but smile. He loosened his tie and stepped into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes he made his way onto the bed, with a note that read _"Lay down."_ Naturally Hotch complied.

The door shut and Spencer stood in the doorway in familiar attire. "Are those mine?" Hotch asked cocking an eyebrow. Heart patterned boxers!

"Maybe," Spencer smirked inching towards the bed.

"I've been looking everywhere for those! How long ago did you take those?"

"Morning after I first slept here, but that's not what this is about Aaron," Spencer cooed as he straddled his boyfriend. He gripped his man by the tie and kissed him hard on the lips before working on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Then what is this about?" Hotch asked as if he didn't know. As if the rose petals, the candles, the boxers, and the erection pressing hard against his hips didn't tip him off. What kind of profiler was he?

"I want to go all the way tonight," Spencer purred in his lover's ear finally exposing his chest. He worked his kisses down Hotch's torso, reaching his oh so enticing, restricting belt.

"All the way? Like, _all_ the way?" Hotch managed to sputter out.

"Aaron I am going crazy here. I need you, tonight!" Spencer continued as he unbuckled his lover's belt.

"Wait, wait, Spencer I can't," Hotch pushed the man off him.

"Well, why not?" Spencer asked looking his boyfriend straight in the eye, rather than the crotch now. He was blatantly frustrated.

"I just can't do this yet," Hotch assured.

"Is this about Haley?" Spencer whimpered.

"No! No! This isn't about her at all! I just can't take this step with you yet Reid! I'm not ready to take your virginity!" This made Spencer angry.

"Aaron, I'm a grown up now! I want to have a grown up relationship! I would like to have sex for the first time sometime before I'm thirty!" Spencer yelled. Strange, Hotch had never seen him angry before. Naturally Spencer got off the bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"What's it to you that I wear clothes?" Spencer snapped. Next he grabbed a bag and stuffed articles of clothing from drawers into it.

"What now?" Hotch asked.

"I think I'll stay with Morgan for awhile! Give you time to reconsider our relationship!" Spencer was fuming, it was plain to see on his face. Spencer slipped on some socks and rushed down the stairs. Nothing made him more furious than the fact that Hotch did not go after him. He didn't even ask for his boxers back! Spencer never drove so recklessly! He managed to make it to Morgan's place alive. He pulled into the driveway and pounded on the door.

"Reid, what are you doing here," Morgan asked answering the door.

"Hotch and I got into another argument, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come in," Morgan greeted the fellow agent, slightly perplexed by this random visit. Spencer followed him into the foyer and admired his house. It had pleasant decor for a bachelor pad. It felt strangely vacant of furniture though. "Let me show you to the guest bedroom." The sun had set and Morgan was certain that Spencer just wanted to get some rest. Alas Spencer wanted so much more than rest.

"Sure, that sounds great," Spencer followed him up the stairs.

Hotch stayed up late that night thinking about what he'd said wrong to his boyfriend. He didn't understand what was so terrible about avoiding sex until both of them were emotionally ready for it. He was certain he wasn't making this about his deceased wife. He pondered on what was keeping him from making love to the man who'd been sleeping in his bed for over two weeks. The first time he rejected Spencer, was because he felt guilty about taking his virginity like that: in one night with a hazy point of view. That was no way to compose your first time. But tonight, Spencer set up a romantic environment and developed a steady relationship, a boyfriend figure to give his first time to. What was still so wrong about that? Could Hotch still be having trouble seeing passed that baby face, and into the stagnant blue eyes of a tortured genius inside? It was twelve thirty in the morning. Reid and he would be a sleep by this time. Blissfully asleep. If only, if only.

One in the morning was nearing and Spencer was drastically restless. He had been waiting for the right time to make his move, and now was better than never. Morgan was a trusted friend, Spencer could have high hopes in him. He turned off his bedside lamp and crawled out of the guest bed. He shivered as his toes hit the cold hardwood floor, and used his senses to guide him to the door. Spencer hadn't gone to bed alone in over two weeks, he didn't intend on going to bed alone tonight.

"Hey Morgan?" Spencer asked cracking the door open and stepping in.

"Oh hey Spencer."

"I'm not bothering you am I?" Spencer asked. He noticed the lamp was on and the book in his hand. It was a mystery novel, by now Spencer would have thought Morgan would consider those cheesy. He also took a mental note of the bottle and empty glass on the table.

"No, I usually don't get to sleep till late. Nice boxers by the way kid."

"Thanks, they're Hotch's," Spencer confessed.

Morgan put his book down on the bedside table after doggy-earing the page. He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what your argument was about? Stealing is underwear? Man what's wrong with you?" Morgan laughed.

"You still don't get it huh?" Spencer smirked. Morgan shook his head. "So I have a favor to ask," Spencer began.

"What is it?"

"I had a nightmare, let me sleep with you?" Spencer asked walking to the side of Morgan's bed.

"That's a little inappropriate, we're adults now Reid," Morgan attempted to keep it friendly, still so naive. Spencer crawled in beside him anyway. "Pretty bad nightmare huh? What about?"

That's when Spencer straddled him, "That I didn't get what I want from you," he purred leaning in to breath on Morgan's neck. Morgan felt less than threatened, especially after treating himself to a couple glasses of bourbon before lights out.

"Reid, what are you doing?" He grinned trying to push Spencer's shoulders. The boy was feisty though.

"Come on, don't leave me wanting." Spencer kissed and sucked at the sensitive nape of his friend's neck, remembering his own weaknesses.

"Hey, easy there Reid! I'm straight, okay! Go to bed," Morgan pushed the other agent back looking him in those blue eyes.

"Oh Morgan, I don't want to have sex with you. I want you to have sex with me," Spencer explained pushing to return to Morgan's neck. He let his hands explore and wind all around his friend's body. To Morgan's surprise he didn't want to push him away. "I can be your lady. I never could resist this chocolate skin," Spencer moaned meeting Hotch's body groin to groin, their attractions apparent.

"Reid, I've never done this before," Morgan back-peddled a bit.

"It's just like with a woman, it starts with a kiss," Spencer smirked at the suddenly submissive man beneath him. He leaned in to meet his best friend's lips, the impact was incredible. Soft and kind of sweet, consensual for sure. Morgan pulled Spencer's head in to deepen the kiss. He was feeling it, he was tipsy, and he wanted it. Spencer's ego was lapping it up. Morgan lapped too, he swiped his tongue across Spencer's lips asking for permission. Spencer happily granted the french kiss, joining a beautiful dance between their tongues. Morgan's eyes rolled back...

"Spencer!" a familiar voice broke the two apart. Spencer looked up and dismounted Derek.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Well, what are you doing in here? Morgan this isn't something I expected of you!" Hotch pointed out.

"Not something I expected of myself," Morgan sighed, kind of relieved to have been interrupted. Something he had zero experience with had just been adverted.

"Did you..?" Hotch began.

"Well, no. You burst in!" Spencer answered. "Where did you get a key?"

"I didn't. I'll pay for your front door by the way Morgan, just for the replacement of the lock, it's not totally broken off the hinges." Hotch was getting off the point. Morgan just nodded with agreement.

"Why are you here?" Reid asked again.

"Because I need to explain to you. Spencer, I didn't want you to share your first time with me until you loved me. Your first time is always much more special with someone you really love okay? I didn't want it to be...you know, not special," Hotch explained.

"Wait, what?" Morgan intervened. It was finally coming together. The sleeplessness, the fights, the boxers. "Oh..." Morgan buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I almost...I'm sorry Hotch."

"Just stay out of this Morgan. You're fine. Lay off the bourbon and go to sleep," Hotch ordered. Morgan simply nodded. "Spencer come home with me."

"You need me to love you first? Well, I need _you_ to love me first Aaron! I can't love you if you don't love me. I can't handle that!" Spencer answered.

"Spencer, I've loved you. I've loved you, I love you." Not the way Spencer fantasized this confession but it felt good. It had never occurred to Reid as he attempted to seduce his lover, that the L word had never come up. No I love you's.

"I...I love you too Aaron. I was scared. I want to feel desired. I want to feel like you really want me," Spencer teared up a little. He pulled himself together. "Love made you rush over at one in the morning?"

"I guess you could say that, I know Morgan isn't the type to have nightlights. I didn't want you having any night terrors. Now come home please baby?" Hotch pleaded.

"Of course." In that night, Spencer cheated on his boyfriend, but also professed his love, achieved a secret wish, and informed his best friend of his relationship with Hotch. A productive night, with more to come in the morning. The virginity crisis would soon be over.


End file.
